Before the Lights turn out: Chapter 1
by Kattelian
Summary: Dean and Sam are finally together once more, as brothers. However, Things soon turn menacing after Sam regains his soul. They get what they think is a simple case, given to them by an old friend turns sinister. Castiel is troubled with problems of his own, as it turns out the angelic artifacts are being traded around.


_**CHAPTER 1 : Old Friends, New Problems**_

* * *

**Dean and Sam are finally together once more, as brothers. However, Things soon turn menacing after Sam regains his soul. They get what they think is**

** a ****simple case, given to them by an old friend. Castiel is troubled with problems of his own, as it turns out the angelic artifacts are being traded around.**

**Supernatural FanFiction Season 6 edition. **

* * *

Prologue:

Darkness surrounded the shadowy figure, The grey atmosphere almost engufing him into the eternal black hole. "Sammy!" Dean calls, His voice quivering as a collosal claw batted him into the wall of the Cheap Motel. "Help me!" Gasping for air, Dean crawled to the landline, His nails Breaking under the pressure of dragging his frame across the splintered wood. Before he could even dial, He was smashed against the floor, a force so strong he thought that a single hit would kill him. But what was this malovent creature? Desperate, he grasped the nearest item. An iron kitchen knife that he had used earlier to cut into his pie. What he wouldn't give for that now. Swiftly, He swiped at the beast as hard as he could, sending it jolting back in grimace. It growled, Vapourizing into little more than dust. Was it dead? He didn't have time to think. Almost instantaneously he grabbed the phone once more, dialling with swollen fingers the number of his brother's phone. "This is Sam's personal phone. You know what to do."  
"Dammit Sammy!" Dean cursed, Turning to lean on his back. Before he even had a chance to catch a glimpse of his surroundings, the Darkness began pulling him into it's depths of despair. He clung to the bed for his life. He couldn't leave Sammy yet! Not yet.. The Tornado - like force continued to pull him into the Black.

* * *

"Sammy!" Dean's voice echoed as he gently let go of the bed.

"I'm sorry."  
The room went pitch black for a few minutes. Nothing could be heard or seen, No sign of any lifeforms. Then, light seeped into the scene, revealing the same room.  
Empty.

"Dean? Dean! Wake up man!"  
Dean jolted up, unaware of where he was. "Where the hell am I?" Tense, he looked up at Sam.  
"Dude, Are you alright?" Sam glanced at Dean's stunned appearance.  
"Yeah, I'm fine.. Just.. A crappy dream."  
"Wanna' talk bout' it?" Sam teased, gesturing a hug.  
"Bitch." Dean growled, rubbing his eyes.  
"Jerk."  
"How are ya' anyway, Y'know, With your soul back an' all." Dean questioned, trying to change the subject.  
"Never felt better." Sam replied, packing his duffel bag with all of his essential weapons.  
"Goin' somewhere?" Cautiously, Dean sat upright, catching the glimpse of a shotgun being placed into his brother's bag.  
"Got a case." He shrugged, throwing the bag over his shoulder.  
"Already?! Dude, you JUST got your soul back like, a day ago. Shouldn't you be doing .. I don't know... Other stuff?"  
"If you can think of something better, let me know Doctor. Besides, It's for an old friend."  
"And.. She is?"  
"It's a He, Dean."

"Well! Don't keep the suspense, what's the name?"  
Sam hesitated, as if he didn't WANT to name the "Old friend."  
"I swear to god Sam, I'm gonn - "  
"Gabriel. It's Gabriel."

"You mean.. Gabriel, RIght? The bitchy angel that DIED?!"  
"Yeah,"  
"But we saw his dead corpse! He even did that... Wing thing that they all do when they die. How the hell could he survive?" Dean grimaced, curious as to how he had managed to survive.  
"Well, He is the Trickster."  
"Come on Sam... Gabrie - The trickster, managed to trick Lucifer? The KING of DEVILS?"  
"Guess so." picking up pace, Sam grabbed the Demon knife, His muscles tensing. Dean noticed Sam's shiftyness and his evasion of revealing how Gabriel had lived.  
"You should sleep in the car. It's an 8 hour drive to Canada. Castiel should be meeting us there, once he's finished with his own business."  
Gingerely, Dean stood up, "Okay... Let's go then."

Castiel gazed upon the stars, unaware of a presence lurking behind him. In a flash, he spun around, angel blade in hand.  
"Who are you." He questioned, his rustic voice echoeing down the narrow alleyway. "Don't worry, I ain't a threat to you. Yet. I came to give you something."  
Castiel glared viciously at the anonymous figure. Definately not human, The smell of purgatory was strong.  
"How did you find me?"  
"Jeez, Don't be such a party pooper Cas. Do you want the Liason's Ring? Or shall I take it elsewhere. I think I know a guy, Crowley, Who might be inter - "Where did you find that!" The angel began to tremble, his hand quivering at the thought of someone incapable of using such a powerful weapon USING it.  
Silence.  
"Answer me!" Snarling, He took a step forward. In retalliation, the creature gestured putting on the ring. "Ah - Ah, No time for violence. You know once the ring is put on, it can't be taken off until death. "If you even dare to put that on, I'll kill you myself."  
"Do you even know who - Or what I am?"  
Castiel hesitated, Mind whirring as he tried to concoct what beast this may be.  
"Here, Catch." The ring spun rapidly as it was tossed. Castiel immediately caught it between his thumb and finger.  
As he turned back, the figure vapourized, leaving dust in it's wake.  
Castiel stared at the residue left behind.  
"This can't be good."

The brutal weather began to pick up as the Winchesters arrived at their location. "So, What you're telling me is. 6 children have all died from internal mauling, yet not a single scar on their skin?"  
"Pretty much. Kinda' sounds like our thing, don't you thi - Dean.."  
Dean looked up innocently, His mouth covered with the crumbs of his hamburger.  
"Can nothing put off your appetite?"  
"Not unlessh you cuch out mi' tonge" He scoffed, His words coming out distorted as he chewed the remainder of his sandwich.  
Sam shook his head, a smirk appearing across his face. "Well, When you're done with that, we should go meet Ca - "Hello Sam." The sound of Wings beating alerted The brothers, startling them.  
"The hell Cas! You have to stop jumping on us like that!" Dean growled, covering his broken tone brought on from the jump.  
"Sorry." Castiel mumbled, glancing at the floor.  
"Awkward" Sam muttered under his breath, unaware Cas could hear even the slightest pin drop. "Did you finish your homework?"  
"Homework?" Confused, Castiel tilted his head. "N-No, But I did get the documents you wanted from the police station."  
Sam chuckled, Gesturing a facepalm to Dean. His brother smirked back, Making Castiel slightly self concious.  
"Is something the matter?" He asked curiously, listening to the childish remarks the Winchesters were making.  
"Oh, No, It's nothing. Honest." Sam Couldn't talk anymore as he burst out laughing, Dean mirroring the same action.  
"Uh, Cas. Your uh, Fly is open." He giggled snidily, only to then laugh hysterically.  
"I... Don't know how you can open a fly." Castiel uttered back, eyes glinting with innocence. "Okay.. Okay. Let's just go interview the witness'." Sam declared, wiping a tear from his eye.  
"There are witnesses?"  
"Yeah, apparently they all tell the same story." Sam continued, scanning the documents for any other details.  
"Says here that they all saw "A dark claw grabbing the children and sucking them inside a black hole." Sarcastically, Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay, So let's talk to the wacko's. Coming Cas?"  
Castiel jumped, fading back into reality. "Huh? Oh, Yes. Be right with you."

"So, Officer Smith, What do you think about their statements? Sounds a little bit strange, don't you think."  
"Honestly, We've heard stranger." Sam {Whom was posed as Detective John Smith} Replied, Carefully flicking through the details he'd heard from the witnesses.  
"I don't thin - "  
"Sam, I found something you need to see." Castiel interrupted the officer, appearing from nowhere.  
"Did he just call you Sam?" The officer raised an eyebrow, folding his arm in a more, curious posture.  
"A nickname. It was my brother's name before he was stabbed to death."  
"No, It's No-"  
"Hehe, Don't mind him. Officer Jack is a rookie."  
The officer stared at The so called "Officer Jack." {Castiel}.  
"Well, before you go Officer Jack, I have three words for you."  
"What's that?" Castiel questioned, Expecting the worst.  
"Your Fly's undone."

Dean rummaged through the old books that were coated with thick dust and cobwebs. He had to know what this creature was, That had killed these children and haunted his nightmares.  
"Come on you bastard, Come to papa."  
Suddenely, a book fell from the shelf that it was stacked on. " The Forsaken Phorix."  
" Written by Car -"  
The rest of the words were too blurred to make out. What the hell was a Phorix? Dean flickered through the book until he stumbled upon the index page. "Bingo" He called, as he skimmed the index. "Long, Pointed Claws."  
"Ghost - Like creatures."  
"Dust."  
"Cannot be touched by the Unholy."

"Perfect." Dean grabbed the book and stuffed it into his rucksack. Strange how the exact book he'd needed had "fallen" out of the shelf just as he was there.  
Gingerely, He exited the Library, rubbing his hand together in glee. Eventually, He returned to the ramshackled motel. The wallpaper was hanging from the walls, torn and beraggled. His bedsheets were a disturbingly yellow colour and he feared to even tread into the bathroom. He imagined vines sprawled across the floor, Tiles broken and Brackenish, Brown water.  
"Alright, Let's see how we can fight you bastards."

"The Forsaken Phorix"

Chapter 1: Claws.  
The Claws are probably the most lethal thing about these deathly creatures. They can pierce through metal effortlessly, Scratch away any type of rock and cut through the thickest material. If they get anywhere near you, You're probably dead. Worst part of these terrifying weapons? They can go through you, Like ghosts. They wont even make a mark if they don't want to.

Chapter 2: Darkness.  
If you ever feel the need to go up against one of these, then I advise you take some sort of bright light source with you. The darkness that emits from them can be fatal. It'll force you into it's gaping mouth and send you straight down to Hell. Whatever you do, Stay near the light Or else -The Words become to blurred to make out-

Chapter 3: Weakness.

Dean grinned. "Ah, Finally. A way to kill these fuckers."

Should you ever feel that you want to kill one of these bastards, then you'll need an angel blade, Dipped into the soul of a holy creature and Most importantely, Stabbed into t - This part of the text seems to be scratched out of the book. -

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean kicked the nearby table, forcing it to collapse in a heap of mouldy wood and rusty nails.  
Sam walked through the door in time to see the table be destroyed. "What the hell Dean! We have a deposit on thi - "  
"Please tell me you brought pie." Dean grabbed the carrier bag from sam, rummaging through it until he came across the love of his life. "O thank thy lord for this beautiful blessing." Tearing away the Packaging, Dean scoffed down a spoonful of sweet cream that coated the suculent pie.  
Castiel traipsed into the room. "Someone say god?"  
Dean smirked. "Nah, Just sending a little thank you up to the big man."  
"Dean, Did you find anything on the killer?" Sam questioned, looking away as Dean made a complete mess of his meal.  
"Yesh, Theyr cawled Phowicsh" Dean mumbled, Crumbs flying in all directions from his mouth.  
"Excuse me?" Sam glared at Dean. His Brother was so childish, even if he was an adult.  
Dean cleared his throat, gulping down the last of his pie.  
"They're called The Forsaken Phorixs."  
Castiel glanced up from his daydreaming. He'd heard of these creatures before. "I need to go."  
"But Cas, Wai-"  
Sam's words faded off. The angel had already vanished.  
"Great, Dissappearing angels, Destructive monsters and I'm all out of pie. This can't get worse."  
Sam kicked off his boots, falling onto the bed with a loud creak.  
"Anyway, Where's Gabriel? Shouldn't he be helping with the case?" Dean broke the silence.  
"I think Cas has gone to talk to him. They may know what these Phorix Are." He replied casually, turning onto his side. The smell of Rank mould overpowered his senses and he was forced to throw his covers onto the ground. "We better get some sleep while we can. That monster may attack again soon."  
"Yeah.." Dean dozed off, his thoughts wandering.

/If an angel blade was the only thing that could kill the monster, Why had the Iron knife worked on it?/  
/Was his dream real? Or maybe a future sight of what was going to happen?/  
/Would he have the same dream again tonight?/

Sure enough, Dean returned to the same horrific room. But something wasn't right this time. For a start, It was quiet. Deathly quiet.  
The monster was no-where to be seen and this time, the room was almost empty. Almost. The only item that was in the desolate room was a crib, which, seemed to be unnoccupied. However, as he looked closer, he saw a petite figure, giggling as it waved it's tiny hands into the air. Suddenly, Dean was jerked back, His back fractured as he was forced against the furthest wall away from where he was standing. The impact had almost made him pass out, and the pain was agonising. Then, as if the nighmare couldn't get worse, The shadows evolved into a gaping hole, forming claws and almost like a mouth. "No! You bastard, Stay away from him!" Dean called Helplessly. The shadows formed around the "mouth" rose.  
The bastard was smiling at him!  
"If you hurt him, I'll kill you, You hear me?! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The creature let out a tremendous roar that shook the foundations of the building. Dean clenched his eyes shut as a massive torrent of wind threatened to tear him apart.  
When he opened his eyes, the creature was gone. He was left in an empty room, now covered in the blood of an innocent child.  
Dean let out a wail, His hands clenching into fists.  
"I'll kill you... If it's the last thing I do."

Dean awoke, dreary and shaken from his dream. They felt so real now, Like he was actually there, covered in blood.  
Eventually, He got up, stretching his arms and legs. Sam was nowhere to be seen.  
"Sam?" Dean called, His eyes scanning the room. "Cas?"  
No answer.  
Then...  
"DEAN!"  
"Castiel?!"  
Dean jumped to his feet, grabbing his leather jacket and his iron knife.  
"Cas, Where are you man?!"  
"DEAN!" The same voice called from the other room nextdoor. He had to go help!  
Dean shot through the door, curving the sharp corner in seconds and bashing down the door.  
"Cas!" He cried, Spotting his friend tied up and beaten maliciously.  
"D-Dean.. M-m-monster.." Castiel spluttered, Blood dripping from his mouth.  
"It's okay Cas, I'm here. D'ya know where Sam is?" Dean rapidly took off his shirt and wrapped it around Cas's most severe wound around his waist.  
"G-Gone.. Monster is... Sam." Falling into unconiousness, Castiel's head fell. "Cas... CAS!" Dean panicked. Sam would have to look after himself for now. He needed to help Castiel.

Castiel aroused himself, He was still tied at his hands and legs, but he was on a bed. His wound had been dressed and his clothes replaced. The only thing missing was his shirt, to stop it from being ruined by his wounds.  
"Dean?" Cas whispered, Unable to talk properly. Most of his energy was drained. "Cas, You're awake!" Dean turned from the window, his face lit up with joy. "I'm so glad you're okay."  
"Okay wouldn't be.. A good assumption." He grinned, trying to move.  
"The shackles are bound by some spell. I've already got Bobby working on undoing those.  
"And Sam?" Castiel got his bearings. No Sam.  
"He's okay. He told me that he'd followed the beast back to it's nest. He's working on how to kill it down at the library."  
Castiel raised his head. "What now..."  
Dean shrugged. "Well, I need to go get some food. I haven't eaten in 2 days."  
Castiel tilted his head. "Why not?"  
"Someone had to look after you." Dean smiled. Relief washed over him as he grabbed the keys. "I'm gonna' lock the door and windows. I've put salt everywhere and there's an iron knife there if you need it. If I'm not back in Half an Hour, Get out of here."  
"Thank you, Dean."  
Dean glanced over his shoulder, smiling.

"Brilliant!" Sam called, Throwing a punch in the air out of pure triumph.  
"What's so exiting about finding a book?" Dean sighed, tearing a page in half. "There's nothing here!"  
"Speak for yourself." Sam grinned, Throwing the book infront of his brother.  
"Says here that they can be hurt by iron. To kill them, you have to have an angel blade. Thank Cas for that one."  
"Awesome, Let's g - "  
"Dean.. It has to be soaked in a pure soul. Holy. You have to stab it through the heart."  
"Well, I ain't got a pure soul. And no offense, but yours has been through hell. Literally." Dean slammed his hand on the table.  
"Everything alright?" Sam asked, aware of Dean's distress. "Whatever hurt Castiel is out there, roaming the fucking streets and killing children." Sam glanced over his shoulder. Strangers were looking over.  
"Dean, Can you lower your voice? You sound like a psychopath." Sam lowered his voice to nothing more than a whisper.  
Dean growled to himself. "Well, The only "Holy" Soul I know of is Castiel." Sam continued, His eyes darting around to make sure no-one could hear.  
"Castiel has been through enough crap for one case. We can't use him!"  
Sam focused on Dean, His eyes dialating.  
"Can't? Or Won't."  
"Either one, they both have the same outcome. No."  
And with that, Dean grabbed the book and stormed out of the library. The doors slammed shut, making everyone aware of his departure.

'Click' Dean turned the key and entered the room, a paper bag with a hamburger in hand. "Cas?"  
"Yeah, I'm here." A strained voice called from the other room.  
"Hold STILL!" "Bobby? That you?" Dean raced into the other room to see Bobby crouched over the table, concocting the spell to break the shackles.  
Straining, Castiel tried his best to stay stationary for Bobby. "I'm not sure this is working." He grumbled in discomfort.  
Dean rolled his eyes. "Well... I'll leave the burgers here. I'm going to find a holy soul, or, something like that."  
"Wait, Dean." Hesitantely, Dean paused at the door. "I do believe that my soul.. Is Holy."  
Dean glared at Castiel. "After everything you've been through today? No way! You're too weak for this one."  
Castiel huffed irritably as Dean opened the door. With a huge crack, his restraints broke into pieces, scattering across the room.  
"I'm not Weak."  
"Woah.. Easy tiger." Dean admired Castiel's strength and determination.  
"Boy, Calm down!" Bobby interuppted before anyone else could. "You ain't helpin' that wound, showin' off an' all."  
Sam paced through the door, his pupils dialating as he saw Bobby. "You got here quick."  
"Yeah well, It sounded urgent."  
"Whatever" Dean intervened once more. "Now, Cas. You do realise we have to 'Soak' It in your soul."  
"Understandable, yes." Casually, Castiel threw on his shirt and knotted his tie.

Each of them glanced at eachover. After a few moments, Sam took a step forward.  
"Just, How do you propose we do that? Y'know, 'Soak it into his soul'. As far as I know, Only Cas can touch peo-"  
"No way! You are not doin' it yourself Castiel, Before you get all high and mighty."  
Cas stood up, His hands clenching into tight fists. In a flash, He grabbed dean by his neck and pinned him against the wall. "Don't tell me what to do. After everything I've done, Atleast give me the priviledge to make my own choices!" And with that, He dropped him. Shaken, Dean clutched the table in support. "Note to self, Do not piss off an angel."  
"Now, How long does it have to be soaked for?" Castiel glared at Sam, awaiting his answer.  
Gingerely, Sam grabbed the book. "Says here it has to be soaked for atleast 10 seconds."  
Dean got to his feet. "It's gonna be painful." He muttered, Feeling sore around his neck.  
"I can handle it."

Everything had been prepared, The spell, The time and where abouts the monster would show. All that was left was for the Weapon.  
"Alright Cas, Ready?" Dean placed a stick into Castiels mouth. "Bite down on that if you need to."  
Castiel glared at him momentarily. "I'm ready."  
A huge seering pain shot through him as he dug the sword into his own flesh. Light seeped from the wound and the stick between Castiels mouth snapped into meer splinters. Castiel let out a bloodcurdling cry.  
"Hold on Cas!" Dean bellowed. The ground beneath them shook and Dean swore he could see Castiel's wings beating heavily.  
"2 more seconds!" Bobby shouted, his voice nothing more than a background noise compared to the noise of the building being torn from it's foundations.  
Castiel felt excrutiating pain rip into him over and over again, like a trivial torture that would never end. Then, Sam pulled away the blade, replacing it with a bandage that soon became blood-soaked.  
The world seemed to stop shaking and the light died down. Castiel breathed heavily. Though it was over, he still had to deal with the wound in his torso. "Cas? Cas can you hear me?" A voice vibrated in the Angels ear. He felt as though he'd lose conciousness at any second.  
The voices faded and Castiel felt the darkness engulf him.

He awoke to find himself in the exact same spot. Dean was sat beside the bed, his concentration on the television.  
"D-Dean?" Blood spluttered from his mouth as he tried to talk.  
"Hey, You're awak - Woah, Don't try to speak. You'll only hurt yourself."  
"W-What happened?" He questioned, Feeling as though this was a replay of before.  
"You blacked out after they did the soul thing. Bobby and Sam went to look for the monster and I, Well. You can see what I was doing. "  
Castiel tilted his head, His awareness turning to the tv. "Watching the Pizza man?"  
Quickly, Dean flicked it off by the remote, Blushing.  
"You saw nothing."

Sam shuffled through the narrow tunnel, The angel blade in hand. The sound of wings beating alerted him and he spun round to see Gabriel, in the flesh.  
Sam's face lit up, his lips departing into a grin. "Gabriel! You made it."  
"D'ya think I'm gonna miss the party?" Smirking, He took the angel blade from Sam.  
"It's good to see you man." Sam embraced him into a hug.  
"You too, moose."  
"So, Uhmm, Gabriel.. How did you survive?"  
"Survive what?"  
"Lucifer..."  
"Oh, I - Gabriel didn't. I watched him as he took his last breath. "W-What are you talking about?"  
"Yeah... His last thoughts were you two. "Thank you, Sam and Dean." So Sweet"  
Sam retracted, fear coursing through his veins. "What are you?"  
"I am your demise Sam. You just give me the only weapon that could harm me, so.." An evil grin spread across his visage. Suddeny, Black mist formed around him, only to dispatch after engulfing him. It revealed his true form...

A crooked laughter echoed through the city. ~

Castiel heard something... unusual. It almost sounded like something was.. Trying to reach out to him. No.. Not something. Someone.  
"Sam." He could hear his plea clearly now. Sam was trapped with the Phorix, And it had the weapon.  
Castiel grabbed the real angel blade from the table. Somehow, He'd sensed that Sam would do something foolish so, He'd handed him a simple replica. "Dean."  
The winchester spun round, His expression neutral. "Something up?"  
"Sam's in trouble."

{Let me know if you guys want to see more. Some constructive critisism would be awesome too. Thank you for ready Chapter 1!  
Also, I'm thinking of adding Destiel, though I'm not too sure. Should I?}


End file.
